Heat
by Kaytalla
Summary: Kurt goes into heat. What happens when he breaks his fathers rules and sneaks to school? WARNING! Mpreg!
1. Heat Week

**Okay, so I know I'm in the middle of three other stories and the last thing I should be doing is starting another story but I HAVE THE PLOT BUNNIES!**

**So here you go, It's different than the other things I do... I really hope you like it though!**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**XOXO- K**

* * *

><p>Kurt writhed on his bed, his fluffy white tail rubbing across his wet entrance. His triangle shaped, white fur covered ears twitched as they hit the pillow. This wasn't Kurts first heat, but it was so far his worst. When he'd told his dad how bad it was, the older Hummel looked worried, and his brown ears stood at alert, like he was protective. Kurt didn't understand what was going on, or why his dad wouldn't let any males other than Finn into the house, or why Finn wasn't allowed to go into Kurts room. His father had gone so far as to lock Kurts door so that Finn couldn't get in.<p>

Now, Kurt knew that when he went into heat, when any submissive went into heat, that his body gave off a desirable scent, but why keep Finn away? He was his brother, they weren't going to do anything. That would be incest, well kind of. They weren't blood related.

So, Kurt had been locked in his room all week, and he was only getting worse. HE could smell his scent now, and it was only getting him more worked up. That, and his room smelled heavily of sex, because he'd been masturbating non stop for about a week. Only stopping when he ate, or passed out from an exceptionally good orgasm.

He rolled over onto his side and looked out the window. He pulled his legs up so that they were flush with his chest and curled his tail around himself, burring his nose in it. Drifting off to sleep, he smelled his mating scent,

warm vanilla and sugar.

* * *

><p>There were only Dominants in the halls of McKinley, so really only boys. Minus Kurt, and a few of the male cheerios.<p>

Finn was looking around the mostly empty hall, he spotted the football players and went over. He never understood the reason that the Subs were gone for a week every three months. His mom and Burt tried to explain it, but he didn't understand. And he really didn't understand why load moaning would be almost constant coming out of his brothers room during the week that he would be out.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" The football players turned to him, Dave Karofsky seemed tired, he had dark circles and as Finn was about to ask him why he looked so damn exhausted he yawned, showing his pointed canines, and his ears weren't as perky and up right as they normally were. They just sort of laid against his head. Azimio started laughing.

"Dude, you have it BAD." Finn furrowed his brow and cocked his head,

"Has what bad?" Artie shook his head and sighed,

"Dude has three teenage sisters, and his mom still has the heat."

"Okay, everyone talks about the heat, but what is it?" Dave shook his head, and the other guys just laughed. Everyone knew that Finn was sort of innocent and didn't really get things when it came to sex, he thought he got Quinn pregnant via hot tub.

"Doesn't Kurt go into heat?" Dave asked, Mike, Puck, Sam and Artie nodding.

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed near him when he does."

"That's because he'd probably rape you." Sam said.

"No way dude! His crush on me ended a while ago, remember?" Dave smirked and nodded. But he looked at Finn like he was stupid, and Finn was an inch away from growling. His dark brown tail was already stiffening.

"It doesn't matter." Dave began, "When a Sub is in heat, they'll pretty much get sex from who ever they can. He wouldn't think twice about it until his heat was over and he realized what he did." Finn nodded, starting to understand.

"So why don't Doms go into heat?" Dave laughed and Finns tail was bristling,

"Because we can't carry babies. The heat week is when babies are made. That's why all the pretty subs are taken out of school when it starts, and return only when it ends."

"So, Kurt can have a baby?" Dave nodded, and Finn just realized, "Dude, you guys just gave me the talk..." The footballers burst into laughter and Finn was back to feeling relaxed.

* * *

><p>In his room, Kurt was again rubbing his tail furiously on his erection, while pumping three fingers into his self-lubricated hole. At the moment, all his cognitive skills went out the window, and were replaced by a hot, desperate need to be fucked. He crooked his fingers to nudge at his prostate, while letting out a loud mewl. He bit into his lip, as he felt his orgasm bubbling in his lower abdomin. The tight coiling heat screaming in his member. With two more pumps on his cock, and a crook of his fingers, he was coming in long pearl coloured ribbons.<p>

He fell back onto his pillow, and wiped the mess from his stomach.

And a few minutes later, he needed release again.

"Shit am I happy this is over tomorrow."


	2. Such A Dog

_**I'm SO happy with how well this is received! Glad you guys are liking it, and this will be updated Wednesdays and Saturdays. :)**_

_**Enjoy, and please review!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke the next morning, not because he was so horny his skin was aflame, but because he smelled the salty scent of bacon. He smiled and sat up, leaning onto his hands an knees, he bowed his back and stretched himself out. He yawned and made his way to the shower to wash off the grime of Heat Week.<p>

He turned the tap on, once he was his with the freezing water he jumped back and hissed at the tap, as if it had personally offended him. His tail and ears bristled as he was waiting for the water to warm up.

A small amount of warm water pooled in the bottom of the tub, and he turned off the tap. He covered his washcloth with soap and washed himself. He may not be fully cat, but his feline side always won out with water. He remembered when he was four, and his father (a wolf-human hybrid) thought he should learn how to swim. His mother (Cat-Human) knew Kurt would be furious. And as his father jumped into the pool while holding him, lets just say his mother already had called 911. His father ended up with 52 stitched, and that included having his earlobe sewn back on.

Kurt finished washing, and turned on the hair dryer. He styled his hair and dressed. He was ready to be back in school. He'd missed his friends, and classes. The teachers would film classes and email the videos to the Subs that weren't in school that week, but didn't expect them to do home work. In fact, half of the teachers would be out of school that week, so most classes did reviews or watched videos any way. But Kurt couldn't wait to get out of his room, it was a nice room, and he loved it, but he'd been stuck in it for a week.

He grabbed his school back and bounded down the steps to the kitchen, where his father, Carole and Finn were already eating.

"Morning!" Kurts family turned to look at him and Carole smiled,

"Glad it's over?"

"Always am." Kurt laughed as he took his seat next to Finn, who tensed just a small amount, but everyones senses picked up on the tension,

"Finn?" Kurt asked, "Are you alright?"

"Are you going to rape me?" Burt spit out his orange juice, and Carole stopped mid-pancake-flip.

"What?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brow,

"Karofsky said that a sub in heat wouldn't care if we were step brothers, you'd just jump me and wouldn't even known you'd done anything wrong until your heat was done..." Burt nodded,

"Yeah, why do you think I lock him in his room during Heat Week?"

"Ohhhh That's why?" Kurt said, nodding along. "I get it now. I always wondered why I got locked up during." The family laughed as Carole handed Kurt a glass of warm milk and some bacon.

There was a knock at the door, and Finns dark brown dog-like ears perked up. He ran to the front door, looking eagerly out the window before opening the door to revile Dave Karofsky.

The two boys came back into the kitchen where Kurt was sipping lazily at the milk. Without turning around, Kurt said hello to Dave.

"How'd you know it was me Kurt?"

"Heard him great you."

"Oh, see, I thought it was your kitty senses." Kurt gave a half heartd hiss, and Dave chuckled. "Just wanted to know if you guys wanted a ride to school."

"Smelled the bacon?" Carole chuckled,

"Yes ma'am." She laughed as he sat down. She handed him a plate heaped full of crisp bacon.

Kurt went back to his milk, while thinking about Daves smile. His lips were smooth, and didn't crack at all when they stretched upward. Kurt worried his lip between his teeth. _I wonder how they would look stretched over my co- _

"...Kurt?" Kurt shook out of his head and looked to Dave,

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you had plans for Friday night..." Kurt shook his head,

"N-no.."

"Want to go to the movies?" Kurts eye brows raised and he shuddered a breath,

"Sure... I'd like that." They spent a short moment just staring at each other. Before Burt cleared his throat. "Oh, um, we should um..."

"G-get to school..."

"Yeah, hey where's Finn?" Dave looked around, before they heard Daves car horn. Kurt laughed and shook his head,

"Such a dog."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO, I know one thing that irks me when reading a animal type fic, is the only similarity is the heat. I've given them more animal characteristics. Tell me what you think!<strong>_


	3. On A Sunny Couch

_**I'm so happy you are liking this! Makes me so happy.**_

_**Enjoy, and Please Review!**_

_**PS- The "Animal Behaviors" are things I have observed from my own pets. Individual results may vary... (Does that work there?)**_

_**Also, I'm in a great mood, I just got called for an interview, so I'm giving to a tiiiinnnnyyy taste of Kitty Kurt smut. Nothing graphic, and it really wasn't intended to be erotic, but I think it is a smidge hot. Lemme know what you think of it. :)**_

_**AND! I'm so sorry the chapters are so short right now, Once Kurt gets knocked up they will be longer. :3**_

* * *

><p>Kurt was curled happily under the window in the choir room on the 'casting couch'. a warm patch of yellow mid-day light shining onto him, and making his white and brown fur glisten. Kurt had always been in love with his unique colouring. His fur was mainly white, by had streaks and specks of chestnut brown running throughout. His mother was a white cat-human, and his dad a brown wolf. And they were so happy when a kup (kitten pup) Kurt came out with both of their colourings.<p>

Kurt had free period right now, and had set his alarm on his Iphone to go off two minutes before the period ended. He always came into the choir room and curled up on the warm couch for a nap during his off hour. One time, Mr. Schue tried to re-arrange the room and move the couch over to the opposite wall where there was no window, Kurt had hissed, and his tail fur bristled. Needless to say, the couch stayed put.

Kurt was half asleep, and lazily thinking of that morning. Dave asked him to go to the movies, right there, in front of his family! Kurt was so excited. When Dave had come out at the beginning of senior year, Kurt didn't think he stood a chance with him. Even though he did have Blaine at the time, their romance had been faltering. They started spending less and less time together, and Kurt began spending more and more time with Dave.

Speak of the devil.

Kurt opened his eyes when he smelled the distinct scent of Dave, he was musky, like a pine forest. Kurts cat instinct kicked in, and he rolled onto his back and mewled at Dave. The bigger boys ear twitched, and his grey and brown wolf tail flicked back and forth. He slowly made his way over to the couch where Kurt laid.

Dave knelt down by the couch and gently petted down Kurts torso. Kurt purred in appreciation. Getting a good reaction, Dave reached his hand farther, to the side of Kurt that was away from him, and scratched at Kurts side. Kurt flipped himself onto his stomach, and Dave scratched at his lower back.

Kurt gasped and raised his backside into the air. Dave smiled to himself at getting the desired reaction from Kurt. Dave moved his hand just a little lower and scratched right at the base of Kurts tail. Kurt let out a purr mixed with a moan, and put his chest to the couch, raising his butt further into the air. Dave didn't want to get Kurt too worked up though, they hadn't even started officially dating and it was in the middle of the school day, so he stopped and moved his hand away from Kurts back side and rubbed gently between his shoulder blades.

Kurt purred contently and lowered his rear, curling back up, and facing Dave. He was semi-hard, but was thankful of his super tight jeans, so his slight bulge was restrained. He yawned and spoke to Dave with a sleepy voice,

"Thanks." Dave smiled, and massaged Kurts ear between his thumb and forefinger.

"It was my pleasure." Kurt smiled sleepily, and buried his nose into his fluffed tail. He was soon lulled into sleep with Dave massaging his ear and the warm sun on his back.


	4. Cats Aren't Obedient

**_Again! I apologize for the mega short chapters, they will hopefully start to get longer. :) Please review!_**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>::Two Months later::<p>

Kurt was in his room, trying to study. His heat was mild this week, and he thought he might as well make some use of the break. He looked in his school bad for his French book, knowing he had a test right when he got back. He looked at all the book covers, and he had every subject but French.

"Shit." He said to the empty room.

"Kurt!" HE heard his father call from down stairs, "We're going to the store. Stay put."

"Okay dad!" He heard the door slam, and watched as his dad and Carole pulled out of the drive. He waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone, and changed into some clean clothes. _'I'll just go to school, get the book, and be home before they notice.'_

* * *

><p>Kurt nonchalantly walked through the doors of McKinley high, and made his way to his locker. There were no students in the hall way, and he thought he could get out before the bell rang.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn sniffed the air, and turned to Dave who was sitting next to him in American History.<p>

"Hey dude, you smell that? I think they're making cookies for lunch!" Dave smiled, and sniffed at the air. _'Oh shit.'_ he thought, _'I know that scent'_. And he was right. Kurt and Dave have been dating for two months, and Dave knew Kurts scent well. Warm vanilla and sugar. It was his natural scent, and it got stronger during Heat Week. Dave raised his hand,

"May I go to the restroom?" The teacher nodded, and turned back to the board.

In the hallway, Dave followed the scent to Kurts locker, where the slim boy stood. Dave felt his cock twitch, Kurts scent overwhelming him. during Heat subs emitted an aphrodisiac, to attract mates.

"K-Kurt?" Kurt whirled around and was instantly two inches away from Dave. Their chests almost touching, "What are you d-doing here?" Dave asked, in a raspy voice. His pupils blown with lust. Kurt could feel the full blown arousal of Heat coming back, and pushed himself closer to Dave.

"Getting a text book?" Dave caught a whiff of Kurts breath, sweet like strawberries. He grabbed Kurts arm, and pulled him toward the boys bathroom.

He pulled Kurt inside and locked the door, then pushed Kurt against the wall and harshly kissed him. Kurt jumped up and wrapped his legs around Daves waist.

"Too many clothes baby." Kurt purred as they removed each others clothing. Dave pressed his bare cock to Kurts and the smaller boy mewled loudly,

"D-David! Please!" Dave growled deeply and bit into Kurts neck, while pushing himself into Kurts self-lubricated hole. Kurt moaned out, and threw his head back. Dave continued biting down where Kurts shoulder met neck and tasted a small amount of blood on the tip of his tongue. He had to make sure to leave a mark that would stay.

They thrust into each other against the tiled wall and right as the period bell rang, Kurt reached his climax. He cried out and clawed onto Daves back as his walls clenched around Daves member and he spilled deep into Kurt.

They came down from their post orgasm high, and curled against each other. Dave smiled as he fingered the mark he left on Kurt he whispered,

"You're going to look so cute with my pups in you."


	5. Alpha

**So, in case anyone was wondering, I usually update later at night. Sorry but it's when my muse hits me...RIGHT when I want to sleep. My muse, as you may have discovered, is an ass wipe. So as usual, Enjoy and please Review. :3**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Dave sat in the Hudmel living room, Burt glaring Dave down like he'd killed his mother. Kurt fidgeted nervously, while Dave tried to make himself submit to Burt. It wasn't easy to make himself back down, considering he was an alpha-male. But so was Burt. And neither seemed to be backing off, no matter how much Dave was fighting with himself to.<p>

Burt glared harder into Dave, and the boy tried his hardest to back into the couch.

"Dad." Kurt spoke, meekly; as to not anger his father.

"I don't want to hear it Kurt." He turned his attention to the smaller two. "You snuck out and look what happened! You got pregnant!" Carole came in and petted behind Burts ears, trying to soothe him. He backed into his chair a little, but growled at Dave as he tried to reach for Kurts hand.

"Yelling at him won't change anything Burt. He's pregnant. There's nothing we can do but support him and Dave." Burts nostrils were flaring, and he was beet red. He glared hard into Dave, and the boy tried with all his might to look small.

"Dad; Please." The older man took a deep breath and backed off a little,

"So, David; what do you're parents think about this?" Dave shifted a little and looked at Burt,

"They're actually really thrilled to have grand babies on the way, sir."

"It's not that I'm not. I just wish you two would have come to me first and asked. But; what's done is done, and I guess I'm happy for you." Burt looked at a smiling Kurt, and a confused Dave. "But don't think that you get to take over as alpha of this family. That doesn't happen until I'm dead. God knows Finn isn't an alpha. So I am happy Kurt mated with you; it gives me some peace of mind." Dave nodded,

"Yes sir." Kurt was wary of his fathers sudden change of heart, but understood that he was probably just trying to make sure Dave wouldn't bail on Kurt when things got a little tough. Dave tried for Kurts hand again, and this time Burt didn't get possessive. Dave twined his fingers with Kurts, and squeezed softly.

"Thank you dad."

"Thanks Mr. Hummel." Burt nodded and the two went upstairs. Carole curled into Burts lap and nuzzled his chest. Carole was a Basset mix. Her ears were shorter than a bassets, about half the normal size and the flopped loosely against her head as she rubbed on Burt. She loved sitting on his lap, and spent most of her free time curled on the couch, and Kurt was usually next to her, under the window.

"You're a great father Burt." Burt smiled and kissed his wifes head,

"Let's just hope we can say the same for David."

"I know we can." She nuzzled his neck lovingly, "I know we can."


	6. Twenty Percent

**SO SO SO SO SOOO Sorry about the wait on this. and I know it's a day late, but I just was NOT up to writing after 8 hours of cleaning. Would YOU be? If you answered yes to this, well... good for you. So here I am, at midnight, writing your chapter. YOU'RE WELCOME. (aren't I silly.)**

**Enjoy, and please review, I love to know how I'm doing. :)**

**Ps- I know. I yell at my self every time I write a short chapter... I am sorry.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was on his back atop the exam table in the OBGYN office. His tail being gently petted by Dave. Burt and Carole were sitting in the two extra seats and watching the ultrasound tech like a hawk. Kurt was only six weeks along, so they would only be able to know how many there were. Dave wanted four or five, Kurt only wanted two. In reality they could have up to seven at a time. But Dave didn't think he'd be able to take care of THAT many babies at once, even with Kurt, Burt and Caroles help.

Dave wanted the pitter patter of lots of baby feet. The having to go into the shared rooms late at night to tell them to stop jumping around playing spider man and go to bed. He wanted his kids to be able to play a full game of hide and go seek without having to rely on other friends schedules. He wanted a big, but close family.

Kurt wanted order, control and serenity... I know, 'why are you pregnant?' But hey, Dave could let Kurt dream, if only for a moment.

The tech stilled her wand and snapped a few pictures. Her long silky tail moving like the hand on a grandfather clock. Kurt found it appropriate, it felt like he was waiting hours to find out his fate. He hoped that he had his mothers genes and would only carry one or two babies. Kurt was always an only child, his mother wasn't exactly fertile. It had taken a while for her to conceive. Kurt knew that he would love each and every baby he had, but was worried he would not be able to care for all of them like they should if they were in such a large quantity as the possible seven. He sighed to himself and just hoped it wasn't higher than four. He looked aver to his dad who was as anxious as he was, be he was like Dave and wanted a whole litter. He inwardly shook his head and rolled his eyes as the tech pulled her wand back and gave Kurt towels to clean the goo off of his abdomen,

"Did you want to know how many?" Kurt and Dave nodded eagerly, while Burt and Carole joined hands. Burt was like Dave, he wanted lots of little grand babies. True he had been angry that he left the house for a few hours and Kurt came home pregnant, but he got over it. Now he just wanted to know how many cribs he could by. At walmart for every extra crib (any amount over one) that you bought, you got an extra five percent off. Burt wanted 15 percent off, that meant four cribs...

Carole was much like Kurt. She would love every child she had, but was afraid to have to care for that many. When Finn was in the womb, he had a twin sister named Lynn. Her cord got wrapped around her neck and she was still-born. Carole wanted at least one of Kurts babies to be a girl, so maybe she could have that chance at at least a grand mother grand daughter relationship. She wanted someone to talk about boys with (Kurt wouldn't talk about stuff like that) Someones nails to paint, because Kurt would paint hers, but not his. She just wanted someone to do girl things with.

The tech smiled and moved the screen so the waiting family could see. Kurt looked at the screen carefully and counted the little black blobs she identified as babies. One...Two...Three...FOUR...FIVE...That it? Yep. That's it.

He turned and looked at Dave, his smile reached his hears and before he said anything, Burt finished counting. He hopped out of his seat, threw his fists in the air and shouted,

"TWENTY PERCENT!"


	7. Can't Wait

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. :) I am trying hard to make them longer. Length was never my forte.**

**We only have three chapters plus an epilogue to go. This was only meant to be a cute little story. Just something light hearted. :)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was getting strange looks from his classmates. Sure he was pregnant, but he wasn't the first person at McKinley to be. Of course, maybe it's because he's a boy. He was two months along, and about the size of a six month pregnant human. He was about half way done with his pregnancy; the perk of being a hybrid was that they were only pregnant for six months. But they usually had more than one baby; in Kurts case, five.<p>

Kurt sighed to himself as he opened his locker, and another camera flash went off from Jacob Ben Israels damned camera. He heard the sound of a body being shoved into a locker, and Jacobs girlish shriek. He smiled to himself and without turning around -because he could smell him- said,

"Baby, don't kill him. I don't want jail babies." Dave chuckled and wrapped Kurt in a hug from behind, his fingers barely touching around his belly.

"Aww. I think they would look cute in stripes." Kurt continued to arrange books and folders in his locker and sighed in amusement.

"You do realize they use orange now? And if they have my colouring they will look terrible." Dave laughed and kissed his mates neck. Kurts tail flicked back and forth with pleasure and he purred the slightest. Dave smiled against the smaller boys neck and nipped a little. Kurt giggled and covered his blush with his busheled tail.

"Remember, no Glee club today; we have a sonogram." Kurt turned to Dave and smiled. Then he paused as there was a flutter in his lower belly.

"David! They're kicking." Dave smiled and placed his hands on both sides of Kurts baby belly. He felt little pitters of feet and felt tears welling up. He lent down and kissed Kurt,

"I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p>Kurt was on the table in the dark ultrasound room, trying to figure out what to do with his tail. It wasn't comfortable laying on his back; and he just wanted to sit up. They tech was moving her wand around,<p>

"Do we get to know the sexes yet?" Dave asked, Kurt smiled and looked at the woman who was watching the screen.

"I'm sorry boy. Not for another month."

"Okay." He said, sadly. Dave was looking forward to the genders. He would be happy with whatever he got, but really wanted at least one little girl he could protect. He could just see a little girl with curly light brown hair and fluffy tail toddling around with a doll in her arms. Her big blue eyes would look up at him and beg him to let her have a cookie before dinner, even though daddy already said no. He would tell her no, but when Kurt walked out of the room he would take a cookie out of the jar, split it in half and share it with her; saying not to tell anyone, it was their little secret.

The tech took the wand, putting it back in its holder and wiped the goo off of Kurts belly.

"Everything looks great. four are moving around wildly. The other is just suckling on it's fist. You're going to have your hands full with the four. Everything is forming nicely, and it looks like three are more towards the cat side, and two to the wolf. Do you want a DVD or pictures?"

"Both please." Kurt said, smiling.

When they got the pictures, sure enough four little babies were flailing about, and they had only little one sitting at the bottom, suckling on its little fist. Dave kissed Kurt on the neck,

"I can't wait."

"I know. I can't either."


	8. Just the beginning

_**Hey, REALLY sorry this wasn't updated on time. Hectic week. I just had my wisdom teeth out yesterday, and I'm writing to ignore the pain. I'm on some pain meds, so sorry if somethings are worded funny. If it's too bad let me know and I'll edit and re post when I'm not off my ass. :)**_

_**This only has an epilogue left. (which I already wrote, so it will be up right after this) and I will NOT be doing a sequel. I loved writing it, but I have too much going on. Sorry.**_

_**PS- sorry this has been so short. It was never really meant to be a really long story. I had thought of just making it a two shot, but I wanted to give a little more detail than that.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt was on his back trying to watch TV over his ENORMOUS belly. He was bigger than a nine month human pregnant with twins. Maybe even triplets. Sure the babies were about half the size of a human baby, but there were five, and he was huge. Like one of those big exorcise balls you lean on, yeah, THAT big. He groaned and rolled onto his side,<p>

"DAVID..." He whined, "I can't get comfy...Can I go into labor yet?" Dave laughed and Burt rolled his eyes,

"Sure thing kid. You do that." Kurt thought, as hard as he could, but labor would not come. He humphed and rolled his eyes; They weren't even born, and the kids were already calling the shots. He wiggled himself down a little and rested his head on Daves legs.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his lower back,

"OW!"

"Baby you okay?" Kurt sat for a moment, puzzled. He nodded and relaxed. He tried to focus on the tv, but he didn't feel right. He shifted as a wave of pain hit him, and sat up.

"I think somethings wrong." He said, rubbing the spot on his lower belly where he was hurting. Dave looked at him, and Burt peered over his paper. Then as another wave of pain hit him, Kurt felt a rush of fluid leave his back side. "Holy shit."

"OH GOD!" Dave jumped up and moved to help Kurt stand. Burt was already rounding up Carole and Finn,

"Lets go! Time for babies!" Carole yelled as she ushered Finn out the door. Kurt sat in the front next to Burt and as the car lurched forward all he could say was,

"YES!"


	9. Epilogue

_**SO! We have come to the end of our little story. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know i did. :) **_

_**Sorry updates have been short, this was just a fun little story. **_

_**Like I said no sequel. Here's an epilogue for you though. I'm so happy you stuck around and read it. **_

_**You've all been very kind in your reviews, thank you.**_

_**XOXO- K**_

* * *

><p>Madeline toddled in, still unsteady on her baby feet. Her curly light brown hair bouncing around her shoulders, her fluffy cat-like tail swishing behind her. Her baby doll -Katty- in her arms. Her big blue eyes looked up at Dave,<p>

"Papa, can I pwease hab a cookie?"

"What did Daddy say?" even though Dave knew Kurt already said no.

"Noow..." Kurt looked over from folding all the little toddler clothes, and shook his head,

"Then no." She pouted and his heart sank. Kurt walked out of the room carting the full laundry basket. Dave smiled at his little girl and took a cookie out of the jar, split it in half and gave her the bigger one. Her face lit up, so much like her Daddies, and Dave smiled,

"Now, don't tell anyone baby girl. It's our little secret." She giggled and held her little pointer finger to her lips making a shh sound. And teetered into the bathroom, locking herself away to eat her cookie. He chuckled and looked up to see Kurt smirking in the doorway,

"I saw that." Dave blushed,

"I can't say no to her, Kurt. She's my baby girl. She uses your puppy eyes." Kurt chuckled and moved over to his mate, Kissing him on the cheek.

"We have the best family." He said. They had four hectic sons, and a little girl who knew just how to pull at her Papas heart strings. They both knew they wouldn't ever want to change a thing.

"I know. I love you." Dave said, resting his head on Kurts shoulder,

"I love you too."


	10. PLEASE HELP THESE PEOPLE

I just wanted to spread the word.

I don't live anywhere near Connecticut or I sure as hell would be out there helping.

But it has come to my attention that the most hated people in America (the westboro baptist church) are planning to picket at the funerals of the children and staff who died yesterday.

It's in this message circulating facebook:

The Westboro Baptist Church announced plans to picket the funerals of the children and adults killed in Friday's school shooting in Newtown, Connecticut! I'm calling on you all to spread the news, get people aware, and go form a human wall to protect these families! If you have friends, family, or you live or are near CT, then GO! I will keep you up to date, but SHARE this to everyone!

I know this site reaches people from all around the world, and I feel honored to have to many followers I felt I needed to share this.

Please, do what you can to help, if you're like me and there's no way for you to be there in person, then spread this around as much as you can!

For those who are in Connecticut, in the words of our loved Blaine Anderson: COURAGE.


End file.
